Mes Deux Mains Vont Te Réconforter
by Tuti-Fruity
Summary: Caroline décide que Tyler doit passer une soirée avec elle pour qu'il pense moins à la pleine lune qui approche. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas c'est à la manière dont cette soirée allait se terminer.


_**Pairing _ Tyler/Caroline**_

_**Genre _ Amitier/Romance**_

_**Rating _ T**_

_**Disclamer _ Tout appartient à la fabuleuse **__**PanicItsJessxxx**__** qui a eu l'idée de ce fabuleux one-shot**_

_**Résumé _ Caroline décide que Tyler doit passer une soirée avec elle pour qu'il pense moins à la pleine lune qui approche. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas c'est à la manière dont cette soirée allait se terminer.**_

_**NOte de l'auteur _ Coucou tout le monde. Me revoilà et pas avec du Drago/Hermione et oui je sais c'est très étonnant mais je voulais vous faire découvrir un autre de mes couples préférés du moment, et face à la fin de l'épisode 2x11 de TVD, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse un petit quelque chose et donc voici une nouvelle traduction, j'espère vraiment qu'elle va vous plaire !^^**_

_**¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤ **_

_**Mes Deux Mains Vont Te Réconforter**_

Un an auparavant, Caroline Forbes n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver ici, comme ça.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé passer son vendredi soir chez elle, seule avec nulle autre que Tyler Lockwood.

Plus précisément elle n'aurait jamais pensé elle, un vampire rester seule avec Tyler Lockwood, un loup garou.

Oh, sa vie avait tellement changé.

Elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec Tyler pour l'aider à se préparer pour, enfin en même temps elle le distrayait pour sa première transformation à venir. Elle savait à quel point Tyler avait peur, et qui pouvait l'en blâmer, elle avait peur pour lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il passe les prochains jours paralysé par la peur. Elle pensait qu'il méritait du temps pour oublier, même pour une heure, et juste sourire. Caroline pensait être la fille parfaite pour ça.

Il venait juste d'être dix-neuf heure zéro deux et Caroline avait déjà préparé un DVD qu'elle avait mis en marche pendant que Tyler était dans la cuisine en train de préparer des pop corn.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux que je prépare ça, » lui dit Tyler alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce avec un bol de pop corn dans les mains. « Je veux dire, tu es un vampire. Tu ne devrais pas te nourrir exclusivement de sang normalement ? »

« Et bien, si. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas faire semblant d'apprécier de la nourriture humaine ! Et puis quel genre de soirée DVD ce serait s'il n'y avait pas de pop corn ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde comme film déjà, Forbes ? Et s'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que c'est un film de fille ! »

« Pas du tout Tyler, c'est seulement 'N'oublies jamais'.

Tyler grogna lourdement. « Seulement 'N'oublies jamais' ? Caroline c'est sans doute le plus grand film de fille jamais fait. ! »

« Tu vas l'adorer ! »

Tyler leva les yeux au ciel. « Franchement, j'en doute vraiment. La prochaine fois c'est moi qui choisirai le DVD, c'est compris ? »

« Très bien. » lui dit Caroline, trop excitée à l'idée que Tyler soit d'accord pour regarder le film avec elle.

Pendant près de deux heures, Tyler regarda à quel point Caroline connaissaient toutes les paroles par cœur de 'N'oublies jamais'.

_« Alors, ça ne va pas être facile. Ce sera vraiment très dur. Nous allons devoir y travailler tous les jours, mais je suis prêt à faire ça parce que je te veux. Je veux tout de toi pour toujours, toi et moi, tous les jours. Est-ce que tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ? Est-ce que tu veux bien décrire ton futur pour moi ? Dans trente ans, dans quarante ans ? A quoi cela va ressembler ? Si c'est avec lui alors fonce. Fonce ! Je t'ai perdu une fois, je pense que je peux le refaire, si je savais que c'était vraiment ce que tu voulais. Mais ne prends pas le chemin le plus facile. »_ Caroline ne cessa de sourire alors qu'elle récitait sa scène favorite du film. Tyler regarda la manière dont ses lèvres bougeaient, la manière dont elles souriaient pendant tout le film. Mais surtout, il remarqua que de l'eau se formait dans ses yeux à la fin du film, puis cette eau se transforma en larmes roulant le long de ses joues.

«Caroline Forbes pleure en regardant ce film ? demanda Tyler avec une amusement certain dans la voix.

« Non…peut être… » soupira Caroline. « Oui, oh allez, comment faire autrement ! C'est tellement romantique la façon dont ils meurent dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! » Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. « Tu ne voudrais pas aimer comme ça, toi ? Avoir quelqu'un, que ton âme sœur soit avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu vieillisses, qu'il t'aime autant que le jour où il t'a rencontré ? »

Tyler se moqua. « Non. Ce ne sont que des conneries, Caroline. Ce genre de chose n'arrive jamais dans la vraie vie. »

Caroline frappa son bras. « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ça pourrait très bien se produire ! Tout le monde mérite un happy ending ! »

« Ah oui ? Même les loups garou et les vampires ? »

« Plus particulièrement les loups garou ! »

« Et les vampires ? »

Caroline haussa les épaules « Quand j'étais petite, j'ai toujours pensé que quand je serai grande je me marierai avec mon prince charmant, que j'aurais deux enfants, un garçon et une fille bien sûr…et que nous vivrions dans une grande maison rose et lumineuse avec une petite barrière blanche, que nous aurions un golden retriever, un chat blanc…et tout serait parfait. » souris Caroline face à tous ses vieux souvenirs.

Tyler rigola. « J'aurais du me douter que tu avais déjà planifié ton avenir depuis longtemps. »

« Hé, il n'y a rien de mal à ça ! »

« Alors dis-moi, quand est-ce que tes plans ont commencé à changer ? »

« Quand je suis devenue un vampire » murmura Caroline. « Les vampires ne peuvent pas tomber enceintes et ils ne vieillissent pas non plus. J'ai réalisé peu de temps après que je sois devenue ce que je suis aujourd'hui que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre ma petite vie parfaite. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir un mariage traditionnel ni avoir les enfants parfaits. C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai du rompre avec Matt. »

Tyler pouvait sentir de la tristesse dans la voix de Caroline, même si elle essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher. Il fit alors quelque chose qui le surprit lui-même il attrapa ses deux mains et attendit qu'elle relève la tête et qu'elle rencontre ses yeux. « Caroline, écoute-moi. Tu es une fille belle et intelligente, n'importe quel garçon serait ravit de t'avoir que tu sois un loup garou, une humaine ou un vampire ! Un jour, tu feras quelque chose d'habituel, comme sortir chercher un café, et tu verras ce garçon incroyable et super sexy… » Tyler s'arrêta un moment et souris à Caroline. « Il te remarquera tout de suite et viendra te parler. Vous vous plairez tout de suite, et ce sera l'amour au premier regard comme tu aimes si bien le dire. Tu auras d'abord peur parce que tu es un vampire et tout, mais ensuite tu découvriras que ce garçon est un montre aussi ! Attends, je ne voulais pas dire monstre…mais plutôt… créature surnaturelle ! Oui, mais de toute façon, quand tu découvriras ça, tu te diras que tout est parfait. Et peut être que tu ne seras pas capable d'avoir tes deux magnifiques enfants, mais tu auras ce garçon pour toujours, pour l'éternité et tu réaliseras que tu n'as rien besoin de plus. Tu auras trouvé ton 'âme sœur'. Et plus rien d'autre ne comptera. »

Caroline avait une nouvelle fois les larmes aux yeux. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause de la tristesse. C'était à cause de Tyler, quelqu'un qu'elle qualifiait avant (et encore parfois maintenant) d'arrogant, têtu, quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à personne à part à lui-même. Il venait juste de lui dire la plus jolie chose qu'on ne lui ait jamais dite.

« Oh, Tyler, » fut tout ce qu'elle réussi à dire avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qui la surprit elle-même, et lui aussi : elle enroula ses bras autour de son coup pour le serrer contre elle. Tyler, recula quelque peu de surprise avant de passer à son tour ses bras autour d'elle et de la serrer contre lui.

A cet instant précis, ils étaient deux personnes complètement différentes. Ils étaient des créatures uniques, des monstres de la société. Ils étaient tous les deux perdus et confus sur ce qui allait leur arriver et ils étaient tous les deux sûrs d'avoir peur selon leurs propres raisons. Mais à cet instant précis, aucune de toutes ces choses avaient d'importance. Ils avaient quelqu'un sur lequel se reposer. Ils comptaient l'un sur l'autre pour s'empêcher de dériver et de se perdre. Ils étaient des monstres, certes, mais ils étaient des monstres ensembles.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, ils se détachèrent finalement l'un de l'autre. Tyler, cependant, ne pu s'empêcher de laisser sa main sur la taille de Caroline.

« Un jour Tyler, tu rencontreras cette fille, et tu réaliseras que l'amour au premier regard existe vraiment, et elle deviendra la chose la plus importante de ta vie… et tu l'aimeras plus encore que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Ne sois pas aussi surpris, 'parce que ça arrivera, il faut juste que tu sois patient' ! »

Tyler leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher se sourire. « Si tu le dis, Caroline, si tu le dis. » Elle lui rendit son sourire. Ils s'assirent ensuite dans un silence confortable, tous les deux perdus dans leurs propres pensées. Tyler pensa que la petite figure de Caroline allait parfaitement bien entre ses deux mains. Il se rappela de ses magnifiques yeux verts foncés, et son joli sourire.

Il repensa à toute sa beauté et pendant une courte seconde, il se demanda ce que ce serait d'embrasser ses lèvres rosées.

Pendant ce temps, Caroline fixa les yeux bruns foncés de Tyler car ils semblaient être le reflet parfait de son âme. Ils semblaient raconter l'histoire d'un garçon solitaire et perdu qui espère secrètement trouver une personne capable de l'aimer comme il s'aimait. De trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimerai, qui le prendrait avec tous ses défauts et ses problèmes. Quelqu'un qui serait là pour l'empêcher de tomber ou pour empêcher encore sa colère de prendre le dessus sur lui.

Et à ce moment précis, Caroline pensa pendant une courte seconde qu'elle pourrait être la bonne personne pour l'aimer.

Tous les deux se fixèrent pendant un peu plus d'une seconde, semblant essayer de lire dans les pensées de l'autre.

« Tu sais, » dit Tyler qui finalement rompu le silence « Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour me retrouver ici, en tant que loup garou pour passer mon vendredi soir dans la maison d'un vampire. »

Caroline souris à cette remarque. « Et je n'aurais jamais cru, en tant que vampire passé mon vendredi soir avec un loup garou. »

Et c'était vrai, Caroline n'aurais jamais pensé passer du temps seule avec Tyler, même s'ils étaient encore humains.

Mais après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer en compagnie l'un de l'autre, Caroline pensa, pour la première fois de sa vie, à quel point c'était parfait d'être Caroline Forbes, un vampire, passant du temps avec Tyler, un loup garou.

Elle pourrait facilement s'y habituer.

_**NOte de l'auteur _ Alors ? Vous en avez pensez quoi ? Bon je pense qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fan de ce couple sur le site mais bon je voulais vous le faire découvrir et si ce n'est pas un succès ce n'est pas si grave^^. Sinon je compte revenir pendant les vacances pour un autre one shot sûrement encore traduit !^^**_

_**Donc j'espère vous revoir très bientôt.**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Tuti-Fruity.**_


End file.
